Don't Judge a Girl by Her Sister
by theNONFICTIONLOVESONG
Summary: Max and Cammie are twins, who have had a pretty bad experience at the boarding school they go to, then suddenly out-of-the-blue their dad kicks them out. And they go to live with their aunt. FAX, and Zammie! Summary sucks, but I think you get the idea D


**Prologue (3rd person POV)**  
Max, Cammie, and Gazzy, walked home laughing and talking about the movie they'd see.

"Race you guys home" Max said before running off.

"No fair." Gazzy shouted after her retreating figure, as he and Cammie raced after her.

Max reached the house first Cammie and Gazzy right after her.

"First one to reach Mom wins!" Gazzy shouted while running up to their parents bedroom. He burst in, but stopped at the threshold as he saw his parent's faces.

"Mom, dad? What's wrong?" He asked sweetly, Max and Cammie ran in, Max stopping when she heard their brother's question. Cammie ran up to Jeb, throwing her arms around his neck, saying;

"Hey, Daddy, we saw an awesome movie, and-" she stopped when she saw their mother's tear stained face, and their Father's cold, hard-set, one.

"Dad?"

"Your mother and I have decided that it would be best, if we separated for a while. We think we need some time to think things through. And it would be best if I-, I mean we, all got some space. So your mother and you children are moving in with your aunt Silvia, and cousins."

"Think things through?" Max said venomously.

"Max." Their father warned.

"What about the baby?" Gazzy asked, looking at their mother's 7 months along stomach.

"I'll visit." Their father clarified.

Cammie had tears running down her cheeks, as she whispered, "Jerk."

"Are you even planning on letting us come back? Why don't you just get along with the divorce proceedings already." Max yelled.

"Maximum!" Jeb shouted.

"Go back your things. All of you." He ordered, still shouting.

Their mother let out a sob, as they all felt their world come crashing down around them.

**Chapter I. Cammie's POV**  
I sat in the car facing the window for the whole trip, all the way from my beautiful upstate New York to the city of Niagara Falls where my aunt lived. I wouldn't cry, I was so over crying. Crying over Josh, my ex, crying over my friends who had all shown their true colours in the end, crying over my dad, the betrayer, and crying over all the things I had lost. I was done, done, done, besides, I had no tears left to cry anyway. I had used them all up in effort to build the walls, I'd put up. The last brick had gone up after my dad, had kicked us out. Jerk. What kind of repulsive, beastly, obnoxious, revolting, boneheaded, dimwit, (and a whole lot of other things that wouldn't be appropriate,) did that to his twin sixteen year old daughters, seven year old son, and pregnant wife? Maybe he thought the baby wasn't his?

I looked at my mother, who had made Max drive, and was currently sobbing her heart out. Nah, my mom was no cheater, in fact she was probably the most loyal person I knew, she always stood by my dad, even when he made really stupid decisions, like working for Itex, even though my mom hated Itex because they polluted everything they touched. And did awful experiments on innocent little creatures. She never would talk to my dad about it, but on the first day of his new job she took him out for supper, and she would politely ask him about his work, even though she wasn't interested and shivered whenever he talked about his 'experiments'. Yep my mom was one of the most faithful people I'd ever met.

So maybe he was cheating on her? I hated to think something like that, but it was probably the real reason. I mean they've been fine up till now, heck she's having a baby in two months so...? Huh, I'd have to talk to Max about it. I listened to her cursing underneath her breath, muttering something about ouijii boards, erasers, and voices in her head, using some very colourful words, as only Max can do. Later, I'd talk to her later.

Finally after sitting in the car for 3 hours, 22, minutes and 43 seconds (I know I counted) we pulled up to my aunts house. Max stopped the car, and jumped out. Leaving the keys in the ignition, and her brake lights on. shouting;

"I'M FREEEEEEE!" At the top of her lungs. Thankfully the dreadful noise was stopped, as my 18 year old cousin Preston, threw a pail of water onto her head, laughing. I felt bad for Preston.

Max turned around with venom in her eyes. I felt really bad for Preston, who never learns, ever.

"Welcome, Max." He said, as he crushed her into a hug. She broke free, and suddenly started spraying him with a hose, which I don't know how she got. It's a Max thing.

My aunt and other cousin, Ella, who's the same age as me and Max. Came out of the house, My aunt wrapped an arm around my sobbing mother, and practically dragged her into the house murmuring soothing words. Ella came running over to me and gave me a hug. At least I think she meant it to be a hug, but she ended up dragging me out of the car making us both fall in a painful heap on the ground.  
"Hi Ell's." I said smiling at her. A soon as Preston saw me out of the car he started spraying my with the hose Max had somehow gotten.  
"Preston!" I squealed, as I jumped off the pavement and started running away from the horrible, cold water. I ran out of the way, and stopped to look behind me, only to see Preston coming after me with a bucket of nasty, muddy looking water. I turned around and started running again, looking back to check if he was still behind me, I only made it a few steps before running into something solid. I raised my eyes and looked into the most dazzling pair of green eyes.

**Did you like it? Please review, constructive criticism wanted. Oh and I need tips on how to make Cammie more...Cammieish, she seems really O.C. to me. For all y'all Maximum Ride fans, don't worry I'm going to do some POV's for her to =D. Oh yeah, some of the mixed up family characters can be a little confusing, so if you guys want like a couple family trees, tell me in your reviews, or I might just put it in the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**  
~_theNONFICTIONLOVESONG_


End file.
